


Placeholder for possible oneshot series, (will change title eventually)

by Creativia



Series: Sanders Sides (not connected) one-shot series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, May contain spoilers, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: This is just basically where I'm asking for suggestions on possible oneshots I could write. Details are in the fic. Will probably add said oneshots here when I'm at that point.
Series: Sanders Sides (not connected) one-shot series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761454
Kudos: 1





	Placeholder for possible oneshot series, (will change title eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this is not a new fic yet, I just felt like I should post something, as I have a real yearning to write and post something for this fandom, and thought some feedback could help. 
> 
> I know I started an interactive fic a bit ago and I haven't finished that, but, since it's my first time writing one, I ended up stressing myself out with how complicated writing it could be. I haven't abandoned it though. I will work on it again, and I'll probably post more when I feel like I have more of a handle on it.

I've had some ideas for possible fics, in this case probably oneshots, I could write about the sides based on concepts from the show, such as related to them learning/knowing/exploring certain things such as from the fandom, since in the show they are aware that they are on a youtube show. If I explore these, I will probably put them here, and in the series. I may also add here other types of fics (oneshots) I'd consider writing here. Let me know if you have any suggestions for some I could do, they can be in comments on here. They will probably be light (non triggering) and not with ships. If anything changes, I will update the tags.

(I don't think I have asks turned on yet on tumblr blog since I don't have much of a following there yet and I was wary about it, but you can always comment on my latest post on there where I ask for possible oneshot suggestions)


End file.
